


После войны

by mila007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст далекого 2011 года. Не судите строго)</p>
    </blockquote>





	После войны

**Author's Note:**

> Текст далекого 2011 года. Не судите строго)

– Фред…  
Дрожащими руками, будто слепец, ощупываешь родное лицо, проводишь пальцами по бровным дугам, щекам и скулам, обрисовываешь линию губ…  
– Фред…  
Целуешь уголок губ, нос, глаза, лоб. Разрываешься между желанием – прижать его к себе как можно крепче или отодвинуть, чтобы своими глазами рассмотреть и убедиться – он, родной, живой…  
– Фред…  
Спускаешься ладонями ниже, поглаживаешь шею, ключицы, плечи. Целуешь размеренно бьющуюся жилку на шее, лижешь кадык, поднимаешься выше, лаская нежную кожу за ухом и шепча:  
– Фред…  
Он – тут, рядом, с тобой, в тебе, вокруг тебя.  
– Фред…  
Вдох:  
– Фред…  
Выдох:  
– Фред…  
Сердце бьется в одном ритме с его сердцем. И в этих ударах безошибочно узнаешь его имя:  
– Фред, Фред, Фред…  
Голову сводит от знакомого мускусного запаха, горько-соленого вкуса, шелковистой плоти под губами, разгоряченной кожи под руками. И в момент наивысшего наслаждения с губ срывается лишь одно:  
– Фред…  
Умиротворенно засыпаешь, положив голову на его плечо. Сегодня тебя не преследуют кошмары, ведь самый страшный из них не сбылся – он рядом!..

Ли Джордан аккуратно выскальзывает из-под уснувшего Джорджа, тихо выходит на кухню. Не зажигая света, на ощупь находит джезву и кипятит воду на кофе. Ли достает сигареты, нервно затягивается и открывает форточку – Джордж не любит, когда в доме пахнет табаком. Пока варится кофе, можно покурить и подумать.  
Когда кофе готов, Ли, обжигаясь и ругаясь сквозь зубы, выпивает его, чтоб взбодриться, затем натягивает мантию и аппарирует.  
Лаборатория за магазинчиком «Ужастиков Умников Уизли» чуть ли не больше, чем его торговый зал. Ли стремительно проходит мимо клеток, стеллажей и коробок, захламляющих просторное помещение. Ему нужен небольшой стол в самом дальнем уголке этой вотчины полусумасшедшего ученого. Там стоит на огне котел и разложены заранее приготовленные ингредиенты…  
Оборотное зелье вновь заканчивается. Пора готовить новую порцию.


End file.
